And the Sea Called My Name: Ordinary Girls
by janny108
Summary: This story has several themes. Adventure, romance and maybe just a little mermaid magic! I own no part of H2o Add Water in any shape or form.
1. Chapter 1

**And the Sea Called My Name**

**This is my second fanfic. There are several themes in this story.**

**Jan**

**Chapter 1**

After walking for two miles, Rikki, Emma, and Cleo saw the familiar path that led to their homes. Breathing s sigh of relief, they were considerably tired from the walk to the mall for some new summer clothes.

Rikki pulled out a peachy tropical blouse, "Woo hoo, did I get a good deal or what?" She held it against her thin body.

Emma emphatically nodded, "yep, you sure did. These new jeans were just what I was looking for. Especially for the party next week wish Ash. So," she turned to Cleo, "did you decide on whether or not we are up for the pier tonight?" Cleo was reluctant to go to Barrier High Point ever since she'd heard about an accidental drowning that happened two days ago. But that's not all what concerned her now.

"I'm thinking about it," she slowly replied. "Someone drowned recently, remember? Do you really want to go out there at the Point? Tonight?" Cleo asked.

"Well, we ARE mermaids, and technically we can't drown, right?" gallantly Rikki. "Think of how good the water feels Cleo, and don't think of rip currents or anything bad." She playfully coaxed her friend. "We can handle it; after all we can handle a full moon right? Let's do it!"

"She's right Cleo," chimed in Emma. "We even beat Charlotte, both mermaid wise and as a person. What can be bigger than that? What have we to fear? "

"What a moment" Rikki checked her cell phone for the ID. " Oh man, Zane has to help his dad at some party so it's just as well I make my own plans". To the point it is" she declared.

"Ash is out of town this week, so I'm game." Emma twirled a shopping bag over her shoulder. "Besides it's Saturday. Let's swim and have some fun".

"And Lewis? It's unusual not to have heard from him. He and my dad had an argument and he won't talk about it." Cleo furrowed a brow.

Rikki gazed out at the ocean, and exhaled a breath. "Well! That settles it for me, anyways! Even more reason to get away for awhile? Who's game and who's lame?" Rikki looked expectantly.

Emma pondered for a minute. "Ok I can't see why not?" Cleo kept on walking into her house was in view. "I'm going in now." She stated. Emma and Rikki stared after her, watching as she disappeared.

She turned to Emma, "now what is going on with her? She's really in a daze. But then we're talking about boys. And boys include…LEWIS! "She proclaimed, joined by Emma.

"I have to cover Ash's shift at 3 pm, so see you tonight." Emma gaily replied, skipping off to her house.

At home, Mr. Sertori looked worried as he watched the TV news. "Incredible", he mumbled, Nothing like this has happened here in Queensland.."

"What Dad?" Cleo came into the living room, a curious look on her face.

"Well, sweetheart, a typhoon of large proportion is in the Pacific with a view towards the Pacific islands. And Australia is a large land mass. It could block the storm, but that's only a possibility. "Standing up with a serious look on his face, he looked at Cleo. " I may be on call for the next 24 hours. In fact, we all should be here."

Cleo thought of her earlier conversation with the girls. She pensively asked, "Has Lewis called or come by? I was going out with the girls tonight."

Don Setori looked at Cleo squarely. "My pearl is growing up, but not too fast right-O? No we're better off here tonight. Don't know what direction that storm's likely to go."

"Oh", Cleo sighed as she cleared the dished from the table, and decided to text Emma. "I can't make it tonight at the Point. Pls be careful and safe. Don't try to race Rikki or do anything foolish. "She smiled, knowing Emma or Rikki could provoke each other equally.

In the Juice net café, Lewis was surfing on his laptop. He had a troubled look on his face as he searched he did a Google search when he looked up from the TV there. He shook his blond locks, "Mm no..I know they won't be that silly to try it tonight. He said to himself. The beaded door of the café parted, and an auburn haired girl entered. She looked like she a had a mission. Searching around, she spotted Lewis. "Are you expecting anybody soon?" she ventured.

He looked up and paused. "No, not exactly, just doing a little research." He shielded his computer screen from her. "What's up?" he eyed her suspiciously.

She edged closer, sitting at his table. "Well you've heard about the drowning, caused by strong currents at the Point. And it's going to get worse. In fact, I should be going."

Now Lewis was ever more disturbed. Why would the girls risk being pulled out by a current? He knew a guy named John who almost went out to far swimming and almost became a casualty. Why is Cleo's dad mad at me? Why is he getting agitated at the sight of me? He put his laptop and turned to go. Charlotte was nothing to be afraid of, or was she? He did not trust her, although she said she could be. Is the Point a safe place to swim? Questions, questions, his inquisitive mind resolved to solve them all.


	2. Chapter 2

**And the Sea Called My Name**

**I don't own any rights to any characters or situations in H2o Just Add Water**

**Chapter 2: No Ordinary Swim**

**Twilight. A gentle, reflective time of the day. The sea was calm and was especially inviting to anyone to swim, even for a quick dip as many people often did. Barrier High Point stood at the brink of the bay within sight of Mako Island. It was generally a safe cove to swim and it was the last landing strip before boats were in the open ocean.**

"**Wait UP!" an out of breath Rikki approached the landing strip. "Wow you really can see Mako closer, and that's not even with us swimming!"**

**Emma came up behind her. "Okay Rikki, I'm here, the water looks calm enough, and we'll just have to be careful of rip currents or anything unusual." She took off her shoes in the sand, her long blonde hair blowing in the soft ocean breeze. The girls were submerged into their watery refuge. Moments later, two heads bobbed up followed by the familiar swish of mermaid tails.**

"**Anything unusual?" Rikki chided. "Oh we left them back around the bay." Both girls laughed. **

"**I'm going in, one two three, DIVE!" She dived into the foamy water and Emma followed. The sunset made the ocean appear an effervescent sheet of blue, black and aquamarine that glimmered in the night sky. The girls were submerged into their watery refuge. Moments later, two heads bobbed up followed by the familiar swish of mermaid tails.**

**Emma played with the frothy bubbles. "You know sometimes I feel more at home being a mermaid than an 18 year old girl. No worries, no boyfriend issues, no parental, you know? I mean my folks are great and all."**

**Ricky glided her body towards Emma. "Back at you on that one. I feel really empowered every time we go swimming. I love it."**

**Emma circled around her and threw some seaweed at her friend. "Cleo is really missing out on this. Her father can be strict sometimes. Wonder what is going on with her and Lewis."**

"**Oh you did NOT" Rikki exclaimed, and then she stopped throwing seaweed when she saw walking figures on the beach. "What the…?" Emma stopped and narrowed her eyes. "Looks like Charlotte!"**

**It was a female that appeared to gaze out over the sea. "I just don't understand it at all." She mused to herself. "That should be ME out there." She waded in the surf thoughtfully. "I was the chosen one!" she pounded the water with her fist.**

"**Chosen what?" A voice behind her said.**

"**Zane Bennett? Is that you?" she peered into the night sky.**

"**Yeah, it's me. The party is over and I'm taking a walk. I got bored at dad's party." Zane replied.**

"**You heard what I said, didn't you?" Charlotte tried to see Zane's face.**

**Zane turned away, knowing he did not get into girls' affairs and the best place was to keep walking and ignore her.**

"**Well whatever!" Charlotte walked away.**

"**Crap, that was Charlotte" Rikki stated, looking for Emma.**

**Emma brushed the hair out of her face, "I wonder what she wanted since she can't use her powers anymore?" Rikki shared Emma's view. A wind had just surfaced, whipping up the water around them causing her to shiver. The stars were disappearing from view, and the moon was covered with clouds. "Rikki I'm leaving now."**

"**Yeah it's been a little while. See ya tomorrow". Rikki and Emma made their way on land, allowing their tails to dry. "Crikey! I need to keep bringing a sweater after our swims! " Rikki exclaimed, running home. One last thought occurred to her and she stopped in her path. **

"**Emma, seeing Charlotte on the beach wouldn't count as UNUSUAL, would it?"**

"**Let's hope not ,g'night Rikki"**


	3. Chapter 3

**And the Sea Called My Name**

**Chapter 3 A Reason for Panic**

**Night passed without much thought to the seaside town. It was only the wind that howled more than usual. Cleo rose early the next day, holding a steaming cup of coffee. As she clutched her bathrobe around her, she saw her dad outside looking up at the dark morning sky. He was wearing the green shirt she bought for his birthday.**

**She sat down beside him. "Dad, we need to talk" she stated decisively.**

"**Cleo, the answer is NO. I know what I saw last week on the beach." Don Setori looked her in the face with a determined look on his face. Cleo found her herself sympathizing silently as she knew he could get involved without needing to. She realized also to her chagrin, that she probably was a lot like him. She brushed her long flowing brown hair from her face and faced him.**

"**We did not do anything wrong. We were just cuddling like we, uh, often do. You can't just accuse me for no reason. Lewis hasn't come by or called in a few days now." Cleo stated confusion in her voice.**

"**Sweetheart, I just can't believe you are growing up. I hope not too fast. Anyway, I'm glad Kim is staying over at Marcie's house on a night like this. He put his hand on her shoulder. "It's you and me, sweetheart".**

"**Don't you trust us, dad? Don't you trust ME?" Lewis isn't..I'm not going to do anything I'd be embarrassed about. It's a misunderstanding both of you had, that's all!" Cleo protested. "I'm a good girl!"**

**Mr. Sertori was not particularly good lately at comforting Cleo, or so it seemed. He thought back at her mysterious disappearance when she ran away from home. Apparently at that time, her actions indicated that she did not want to be found.**

**He was silent for a moment. "I know that pumpkin, I'm just looking out for your best interests too."**

**The phone rang a few seconds later. Cleo jumped up to answer it, checking the caller ID.**

"**Oh shoot", she said to herself letting out a sigh. Not Lewis, not Emma, not Rikki.**

"**It's for you, dad," She extended her hand and he took the phone.**

**He paused as he listened. "Yes sir. I understand the nature of the recent weather. The waters outside the bay are rising up. Don't go into the boats." He abruptly put the receiver down, as he announced, "Well we lucked out, nothing happened last night with the weather, just blustery that's all."His false confidence seemed to betray Cleo's apprehension as the dark clouds were getting faster and closer.**

"**What's going on, dad?" She whispered to him.**

"**I don't know, but it looks like a typhoon is hitting Queensland after all. Secure everything, close all the windows!"**

"**Dad!" breathed Cleo, as father and daughter held each other.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And the Sea Called My Name**

**Chapter 4 **

**Australia is known to have wild coastal rains during the wet season. This particular storm brought a particularly searing wind as the rain started to pound the seaside town. As a result of this, the waters climbed higher above sea level along with the searing wind. The force of the wind pummeled the homes on the waterfront.**

**While it was still only wind outside, Emma Gilbert tried in vain to reach either Rikki or Cleo. She made a mad dash wiping her hair from her face as she saw Cleo's home in sight. "Don't let it rain, don't let it rain", she repeated to herself as she ran like crazy. She let out her breath upon reaching her door.**

**KNOCK. KNOCK. **

**Cleo pulled the door open. "Emma! I heard your family is still out at the marine park!"**

**Emma was quite chilled by this time and held Cleo . Looking up, she acknowledged Cleo's dad Don Setori. **

"**Hey", she said in a weak voice.**

"**Stay with us, Emma, we'll all support each other." Don kept an eye outside as it had started raining.**

**It was not long before water started to sneak its way closer to the residential homes. All three looked at the door with expectant eyes. Eventually water started to seep under the door!**

**KNOCK. KNOCK.**

"**Lewis! Is that you? What are you doing here?"Cleo ushered him inside. Bracing herself against the wind, her hair blew all around her face. Lewis jumped inside.**

"**Cleo it's just getting worse outside, "he bubbled all at once.**

"**And the water is rising, Emma and I have to be on higher ground", observed Cleo. **

"**Let's bring as much furniture as we can to block the doorways" Emma called out amid the growing chaos.**

**Lewis approached Don Setori.**

"**Mr. S, I'm sorry for any misunderstandings between us."Lewis began in a small voice.**

"**We'll talk of this later, I have to leave now. People are getting trapped in the water, and I'm on duty for search and rescue." Don turned to leave the house. "Cleo, Emma, Lewis **_**please**_** don't leave the house!" he growled. He gingerly opened the door, stepping over big puddles.**

**The water swirled and churned and the gale grew even louder, the sky even darker. Cleo tried to text Rikki. No signal. **

"**Great", Cleo moaned. "Lewis don't mind what dad said. I'll explain to him somehow." The blond boy reached for her as he tried holding her. Soon a large storm surge propelled the water surged into the doorway, leaving Lewis, Don and Emma, clutching furniture in order to keep from slipping.**

**It all happened so fast. One minute they were standing upright, next minute they were not.**

"**Oh no!" Cleo gasped as her pant leg. It was wet! **

**Emma cried out, clutching Cleo. "Cleo I'm I'm!" she could not finish as she found herself swimming.**

**She started to swish, sputter and splash in the water, tail and all.**

**Cleo's mind started imagining all sorts of wild things. She was envisioning herself, Rikki and Emma floating as mermaids in the open water. They were gasping for air. It was as if she was on a ride that she had no control over, whirling and whistling, outside, past the Juice net, past school, past the docks. She imagined the dolphins and various fish were speaking to her. A giant dragon with a head like Charlotte's was attempting to engulf the mermaid girls. The girls squealed with terror as they tried in vain to out swim her. Her head reeled as she called "Lewis!" in a frightened voice. Then all was black.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Zane looked like he had drowned as he held a large black flashlight as he looked for people needing to be rescued. He was tired, worn out and wondering how Rikki, Emma and Cleo were in all this confusion. In all of his teenage years, he pretty much fended for himself, as his dad was not around much. Since he'd met Rikki and her friends, he wanted to make something more of himself, become more compassionate, caring.**

"**I'll help with the search and rescue", he said to himself. He'd been on a roof with radio contact to spot people flailing out in the water or clinging to whatever did not float or sink. But the good news was the storm was now over. The ocean was calming down; although it was still cloudy and dark when it should be have been noon.**

"**Zane! Please help us! You can do it, don't be scared of heights" the voice of Rikki called to him and motioned him to come off the roof.**

**He hesitated but found himself easing himself so he could jump off in the grass in a safe place.**

**As he did, they kissed and embraced. "Oh it's so good to see you, I was scared!" Rikki snuggled against his shoulder. **

"**My Rikki? Scared? Who would have thought?" smiled Zane.**

"**Oh no you're my hero now, look at what you are doing in helping these people! My dad and I have been in a shelter since the storm hit. And don't EVEN try that macho stuff, Zane that's not necessary."**

"**Well, time to wind down now, I'm not needed much now, that the weather has calmed down. "Man this storm has been a whopper!" Zane looked like a wet lion, he was pretty soaked to the skin but held on to her anyways.**

"**Don't touch me, Zane you are soaked to the skin!" Rikki exclaimed.**

"**What was cool was that I actually pulled a guy out that was this mate John's brother! He's the guy that drowned in the cove remember? Nate knows him."**

"**Congratulations to you." Rikki kissed him warmly. "I knew you had it in you…somewhere And I'm sure other people know that too."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lewis came in a rowboat and saw Zane's house. "Guys!" he called out to them. He was all out of breath as he signaled them.**

"**We're fine, have you heard from anyone else we know?" Rikki signaled to him. **

**Lewis waded to the water out to them. He had to dodge floating debris, planks that had come apart from boats.**

**Cleo is missing!" Lewis cried with dismay, as he steadied the boat to stop.**

"**I saw her float when the storm surge ran into the doorway. The doorway gave in at Cleo's house and it was like she disappeared! Emma must have also, I did not see them go, I swear it!" Lewis blubbered.**

**Lewis held his head in his hands feeling like he somehow failed the girls.**

"**Oh oh!" exclaimed Rikki as she helped Lewis onto Zane's boat. "This is a bad sign! Anyone can see they are in MERMAID form now! Oh no this can NOT be happening! "**

"**OK please shut up you two. What's done is done." The three of them kept their eyes peeled on both sides of an open flood channel as Zane steered the boat through torrential waters. Now all they could think of was finding Emma and Cleo.**

**As the clouds began to get lighter, visibility increased for them as they pummeled their way through the fallen debris, palm leaves and managed to park Zane's boat on the shore to Cleo's home. **

**Zane wiped his brow and looked around for any floating bodies. People all around were returning to their homes, calling out the names of relatives, friends. It had been a frightening situation, but slowly it was getting under control. **

"**What if the wrong people find Cleo and Emma They are..Um you know what." a worried Rikki leaned to Zane for comfort, her voice rising.**

"**I don't know, I don't know", was all Zane could say as he held her close.**

"**We just have to keep looking!" a concerned Lewis added.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**A large bump on her head gave her the feeling that she was soberly awake now and not unconscious. She wasn't exactly home either. Emma found herself slapping her head to feel more alert. "Cleo? CLEO? Where are you? Where are WE?" Emma panicked. She rubbed her eyes. Looking around she felt her tail glide whenever she tried to move. "Oh CRAP!" We're swimming in all this muck and we're mermaids!" She exclaimed.**

"**CLEO?" Emma wiped a few tears from her face. "I'm usually more careful, how could I be swept like this? She gasped as she sensed she was in a dark place away from people. **

"**Where AM I?" asked Emma. "Eww, it smells awful down here!" She sensed then she somehow got washed down in a secluded dead end sidestreet. No, she was in a deserted aqueduct. Where WAS Cleo?**

**Emma glided towards an opening out of a seemingly dead end street. Nothing, no one. Then she heard what sounded like pain. **

**Somewhere in the mangled plastics, fiber boards, floating palms and branches were Cleo. After all, her orange tail could be seen.**

"**Cleo? Is that you?" Emma moved her body cautiously towards her.**

"**Ohhh"**

"**CLEO? Is that you?" **

**Out of the debris stared two frightened eyes at Emma. "Emma, it's you! How did we….?"**

**Emma tried to hug onto land. "The power of the sea must have washed us through the aqueduct."**

**Try to hold onto the grassland and pull yourself up." Emma was the one to look for a solution.**

"**Where is Lewis? I need him", came the strained voice.**

"**I know. I feel alone out here without Ash or my family".**

"**What will we do?" inquired Cleo. "I think I hurt myself"**

"**What we need now is time and a prayer," Emma came alongside her.**

"**I was afraid to call out, I did not know who would see us" said Cleo. She endeavored to untangle herself. "Age it's too hard!"**

"**Let's grab onto this broken piece of wood, maybe we can land somewhere!" Emma tried to hoist herself but it was not working.**

**Cleo looked at Emma with a glazed look on her face.**

"**And THEN WHAT?"**

**Zane found himself in a deserted waterway. Rikki held out her flashlight Zane's phone.**

"**Anything?" he asked.**

"**Nope."said Rikki. "Wait a minute! Over there by the swamp!" Zane steered down until he reached a dead end.**


	6. Chapter 6

**And the Sea Called My Name**

**Chapter 6 We Belong**

**Sometimes the sea calls us in a gentle whisper, sometimes in a powerful grip. No one can deny that the ocean is full of mystery. It was impossible not to feel any emotion from exhaustion to exhilaration at its tranquil and terrifying beauty. Everyone had seen that truth time and time again. **

"**Guys!"Emma, Cleo!!" Can you get out?"Lewis called out to them, nearly jumping off the boat upon seeing a red and purple scarf tangled in debris in the marsh.**

**Lewis waded in the water out to them. He had to dodge floating debris, planks that had come apart from boats. Wide-eyed, he saw what looked like a fish tail! Carefully, he inched closer into the swamp in search of the cries he'd heard.**

"**Emma, Cleo! Are you safe?" he reached them at last and hugged them both.**

"**I think Cleo's tail is injured," said Emma inspecting Cleo's orange colored tail.**

"**Oh Cleo!" Lewis came to reality and turned to Zane. He never liked it when there was a situation he could not at least be willing to fix. "She needs help; her tail is torn on the side!"**

"**ARE YOU CRAZY? Who do you think is going to help us now?" Rikki looked at him in shock. **

"**The ocean is so beautiful, so beautiful" Cleo murmured, as she drifted in and out of consciousness.**

**Zane surveyed Cleo's condition. "Well let's get her into a dark place or something! I don't know what to do!" he cried out in frustration.**

"**I must be totally delusional," Rikki slapped herself. "OF COURSE! First of all, you both need to be STEAM DRIED! Duh, why did I think of that before?" Emma pulled Cleo to a position once the boys pulled them onto the grass.**

"**Lay still now, as long as I have this power, let the magic work!" Rikki stretched forth her hand with a concentrated look on her face.**

**ONE TWO THREE METAMORPHOSIS!**

**The two mermaids transformed back into two wet and scared teenage girls. **

**Zane rubbed his face and exclaimed, "Whew that still gets me every time!"**

"**Well that' a start at least!" Emma declared. "Now what do we do with Cleo?"**

**Cleo was still murmuring, "The Sea knows me, it called to me". I love being a mermaid, Ohhh" I love swimming and swimming and …"**

**Emma shushed her upon an unexpected arrival.**

**Zane put away his phone, "Well we are officially out of danger!"**

"**Hey over here while you're at it! Everything is getting back to normal, we can all go back home".**

**a familiar voice called out to the people in Zane's boat. "Hey over here!" the brown haired boy signaled, his arms waving wildly.**

"**NATE! Are you OK?" Zane waved back.**

"**I'm OK, hey look, I saved this girl, and she looks familiar! Want to identify her?" Nate put his arm around the girl who was shivering.**

**Lewis and the others looked and gasped with shock. "It's Charlotte?" Emma said in disbelief.**

"**Yah, I think that's who she is. She said she got pushed into the water and lost her balance."**

"**Oh help me help me!" she sputtered as she coughed up water. Then, looking at Nate, she responded, "Hey I know you!"**

"**I know you too." **

"**Did you save me?" she asked in wonder.**

"**Yeah, will you go out with me? Come aboard the Nate Express?" he playfully asked her.**

**Charlotte thought about it. He did save her, and couldn't she go out with him at least once? She still stung after Lewis broke up with her, but was lonely for companionship. When she saw how Lewis was tending Cleo, she softened a bit. She knew he would never look at her like he looked at Cleo.**

"**Yes Nate I will give you a chance." She resolved, giving him a small smile.**

"**Dang, if we make it on foot, we should reach the Juice Net in 15 minutes. Come on, babe, I'll help you and there we'll have a juice!" Nate was making the most of an opportunity to get to know a girl, since he was known for being a "ladies man". Up to his point, he was still dateless however.**

**Maybe his luck was about to change.**

"**Is she very bad? What happened here?" Charlotte peered closer and her inquisitive eyes searched everyone.**

**The three determined to keep silent about that as they looked at each other. "She, ah, she... has to get some kind of medical help", Emma said. "We have to do something."**

"**Whatever we need to do it soon. We need to go," said Lewis urgently. He did not even notice Charlotte as they sped away in the boat.**

**Nate and Charlotte slowly departed for the Juice Net, holding her hand.**

**After a few twists and turns, eventually they all made it safely back to Cleo's home. The door would need to be fixed, the sea water swept away. They knew that eventually everything would get back to normal, whatever that was.**

**Lewis had called Max, a scientist friend for help. He was only too familiar with all things mermaid and did not hesitate to provide assistance.**

**The elderly scientist arrived without delay and helped Cleo and provided a loose fitting cast for her to wear while her wounds healed. He also provided a salve for her skin to promote healing.**

"**Poor dear, this will make you feel better. Mind you it will feel sore on your side you need to take care," Max instructed.**

"**Thanks for coming, Max" a grateful Lewis murmured.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

"**Nate and ….Charlotte? Who would have thought?" Rikki wondered out loud.**

"**Everyone needs to feel like hero sometimes, even if in Nate's case it may be only 10 minutes", Emma said lightly, and everyone was happy at last to have something to smile about.**

**They arrived at Cleo's home where she could rest comfortably. Fortunately, she did not need to be seen by any medical professionals.**

"**Cleo!" Don Setori cried, catching Cleo in a bear hug. "Glad to see all of you" he observed the boat's company.**

**Somehow over a takeout dinner, Don and Lewis had worked through their differences while everyone else talked. Everyone's nerves were gradually calming down. Cleo's father could not seem to help himself as he hugged everyone. "You don't know how glad I am to see all of you! "He exclaimed.**

"**Lewis, I probably don't know say this enough, how many times I have to tell you, thanks so much for everything you have done for Cleo. And ahem, are doing."**

"**My pleasure, as always" Lewis looked around at his friends. Cleo smiled weakly, "I don't know what I'd do without Lewis," she spoke weakly, while Lewis squeezed her hand.**

**Lewis beamed so much that one would think the sun finally emerged from the sky!**

**KNOCK KNOCK.**

"**Emma answer the door please, I'm bringing Cleo some of this good food," he announced downstairs.**

**Emma opened the door and held a hand up to her face.**

"**ASH ASH ASH ASH!" she cried, clinging to Ash.**

**The black haired boy grinned in a way that Emma could appreciate.**

"**Emma!" he whispered, holding her close. "So," as he addressed the group.**

"**What happened while I was away? Did you miss me?"**

"**Did I miss you? Do fish have gills?" Emma grabbed Ash and kissed him. Silence, and then everyone applauded.**

**Then Rikki leaned over casually and said, "Wouldn't you just love to know?"**

**Ash looked startled as everyone laughed.**

**The end!**

_**Hope you have enjoyed this fanfic as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I am a big meterology fan and wanted to get this out before I start school next week. Feedback welcome. For all of you that haven't worked on your fanfics for awhile, please don't forget we are reading your stories!**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Jan**_

"


End file.
